A letter from afar
by Fourangers
Summary: *after events of Suiko V* Just when Faroush friends were having a discussion about a certain rebellion, the prince receives a letter from an old friend. Faroush is the name of hero5.


A letter from afar:

SIGH.

Reading newspaper, morning duties, hearing complains, talking with the concil, answering questions, raising funds, helping Lym…sometimes, Faroush wished he could clone himself six times, so that he could spend his time fishing, taking care of his children and Lym. But time passed quickly, and no matter how he cursed the day turns so quickly to night, He already had about 26 years old. The few moments of free time he wanted to spend with the most precious things of his life: his family and friends.

And in those few hours of happiness, suddenly they started talking about a Rebellion between the City-states and Highland. Though they were worried about the outcome and the political issues, in that moment, all they were saying were more for fun and curiosity. Miakis, the purple-haired Queen knight suggested:

-Hey, how about we make a bet? Highland or City-state, who's going to win. I bet 1000 potch to City-State!

Toma, an apprentice to be a Queen Knight in already 17 years old, always sarcastic and didn't cared about titles and such, answered smiling:

-No way! Highland sure is a strong country! They will end this rebellion like squashing a bug!

-Oh, c'mon! You know a lot about rebellions! Remember, 10 years ago, when a prince started a reb…- Miakis then smiled to Faroush.

-Hey, that's another issue! Also, the falenans knew and recognized this prince as a leader, but nobody knows the current leader of the Dunan Rebellion!

-Sure, but I do remember that prince in that  time wasn't, well…..popular. And I do remember some brat from some city that really didn't li….

-Miakis, are we talking about the Dunan Rebellion, or are we talking about the past, bothering me right now?

-Wellllllll……………….both?

Laughs echoed inside the room where they were dining, everybody eated and drinked heartfully, talked about past, present and future times. They continued chatting about the current situation in Dunan because Miakis and Toma's discussion surely picked their interest.

-Well I say that the Highland will win, because everybody said that the prince is some kind of a demon that no arrows or spears or swords can take him down.

-Nah…..that's impossible. Anyone that had a decent swordmanship can take any demon down. Take Georg, for example. Georg can cut him half as fast as he eats a cheesecake!

-Georg is good but that prince may be better in stamina! Well, anybody can see that Georg isn't the muscular type. I mean, he HAS muscle but hey……

-Like you've saw the prince with your own eyes…

-I've heard from reliable sources!

-Oh really? What kind of sources? Haleth?

-Of course not! Reeeaaalllll realiable sources!

-The women in the kitchen?

-Miakis, are you trying to pick a fight?

-Oh, I wouldn't. My moto is never pick on weaker people.

-WHAT DO YOU SAY!

Lyon and Faroush quickly took apart both of them. Lyon raised her voice:

-Enough, both of you! Really, you guys haven't changed much.

Miakis and Tomas both sat quietly, but they were still staring to each other as a meaning: "I'll get you later". Lym sighed:

-Anyways, I've heard that this prince was killed by the leader of the Rebellion.

-EH! – everybody shouted in unison.

The young queen raised her eyebrow a little bit bothered:

-And this I confirmed by real real reeeeealll reliable sources.

-So that means that the City States will surely win.

-Hmmm…..I'm not sure. I've heard of some young guy who married the princess and now is taking the throne. And he also has a lot of people who supports him.

The room suddenly silenced as a matter that the issue ended. Just when Faroush quickly wanted to change the subject, her sister smiled and said:

-So I bet 3000 potch on City-State.

Miakis chuckled mischievously to Lym:

-Oooooh, so the queen is making dangerous bets. Good thing that we're on the same boat.

-I'm just thinking a way to quickly and easily raise funds. – Lym smiled as equally as mischievously as Miakis.

-Oooooookay! So then I bet 2000 potch on City-State!

-2000 potch on Highland! – someone said.

-Can I bet 200?

-No way! Stop being stingy! – another one laughed.

-1000 on Highland!

-10000 on City-State!

-Woooooowww…..You're sure have guts!

The bet continued and continued. Faroush thought that that was too much. Betting on something important as war, that can change destinies of thousand people couldn't be treated as a subject of beting. But everybody sounded cheerfully interested on this, even Lyon, that he thought that maybe he's working too seriously on those days. Toma asked:

-How about you, prince?

Faroush blinked. He didn't consider that someone would ask this question. He answered then:

-Naaah. I won't bet.

Miakis teased:

-What? Are you afraid of losing?

-No……..just not interested. – Faroush smiled back.

-Meh……that's why I said that you were muuuuuch more interesting when you were young!

The dinner ended happily and everybody went to sleep. The next day, Faroush received an interesting letter:

" _Hey Faroush! It's me Georg! Long time no see huh? I bet you guys have forgotten this old man."_

Faroush chuckled, since by coicidence his old friend was the subject of talk yesterday night. The letter continued:

_"I've been visiting all over the world. Those years I stayed in a very interesting place: Grasslands! Ah, I wished to take you and Lyon to see this place! It's full of different people and different cultures, you had to see!"_

The prince felt a little bit sense of guilt. Georg long time ago invited to travel around the world with Lyon, but he ended helping Lym, since he thought it was the best for all. He read then:

_"Oh yeah, and on my way back to Dunan, I've met a peculiar boy on Tinto. You know, He and you are so similar in so many ways! I mean, physically you guys are totally diferent, but your ideals, your way of leading people and your charisma surely reminded him of you! He's a pretty interesting punk. Do you remember the Stone of Star that the black cloaked lady guarded when we had the HQ? I've saw a similar one on his castle, and both of you are Tenkai stars! It was pretty weird though, I thought: I see, so it's genetics. I mean, not exactly genetics but…..both of them are Tenkai stars. Talking about Tenkai stars, this brat suddenly brought another Tenkai star from Toran Republic to help us. Wow! Now, THAT's called a similarity! Even better, they looked like twins! Well, but I'm guessing I'm starting to be a little bit off-topic, so I'll stop by now."_

Someone knocked on the door lightly on Faroush's room. He turned around, walking and reading the letter:

_"Well, since this boy looked so similar to you on your younger days I thought: Why not lend a hand? He's a good lord, just like you are a good prince, so I think maybe I'm helping the good side. He has pretty clean ethic. Just like you. Whenever I hear good thing of Falena it always makes me feel so proud. Ferid and Arshtat surely would too. Well, maybe I'm helping him more for the sake of reminiscing but whatever. Then, catch you later. I'll have busy days from now on."_

Faroush opened the door and saw Miakis and Lyon smiling suspiciously. Lyon then said:

-Hey, everybody in the castle is betting about the Dunan Rebellion! Prince, maybe you can change your mind and bet on someone…?

Faroush then read the last phrase in the letter:

_"I forgot. The brat that I'm helping right now is called…"_

The prince smiled then and answered:

-Sure. 100000 to the City State faction.

Author notes: heheheh, with Georg on your side you'll always have a surely win! XD

It's the 2nd time that I'm updated this ff, this time I've corrected the Timeline mistakes, I've based on to decide it. Some people have asked, whom did the prince had married to, but, since this matter is not so important in this story, I'll leave up to your imagination ;P. However, I did hint on someone…..very lightly, but I hinted.

I also forgot to mark that this story is a one-shot. I just wanted to show that the prince inspired Georg to help Riou, thus, Faroush helped the Dunan rebellion, in a very indirect way.

Well, please leave a review! And thank you for reading it!


End file.
